Exterminator
by slayer911
Summary: When an EVE probe was searching around Manhattan it stumbled upon a T-800 , now she has to stay with it for safety from the storm until here ship arrived but the robot has other plans when it gets aboard the BnL starliner Commit . It's mission , bring humans back to Earth . [bad at this summary but give the story a chance , and if you like don't forget to leave a review] .
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY : the main character of this story is a T-800 and that is the ONLY crossover , nothing else , just the character . That is all , just a minor thing to let you all know .**

* * *

><p>I , am a T-800 . I am the first and last of my kind , I have seen it all , from the day BnL was born to the day where the Axiom has landed in New York city , or what's left of it . Thanks to two robots known as WALL-E and EVE for bringing back the humans to rebuilt what was left of the great city . But let me start all over .<p>

I was built just the day before BnL was born , I cannot remember which date , I was a prototype by that time , specially designed to protect humans , but when BnL and their robots came , it made me look like a robot of a really old generation . Their robots were technologically advance , their are even some that can even float . By the time BnL was introduced , it suddenly became a rich company , so rich that it bought the place as government all over the world .

The world , ruled under one banner which is a business one , even I find it hard to believe . Even though the military started buying BnL products , they did not toss me away like some old robot or some unknown reason . When BnL became government it started selling it's products at massive scale that garbage started coming at mountains of propositions . At this rate , Earth was starting to die . Atmosphere started to disappear , oceans started to evaporate , crops started to die , this was not only bad for Earth , bu also bad for business in BnL .

To not only save the company but also their customers and Earth itself , they built the starliners . Massive spaceships that can carry over God knows how many humans into space while BnL cleans up Earth . But not everyone was saved and this is where the military comes in . They built large bbunkers that can support about 10,000 humans . 1,000 of these bunkers were built all across the world . If you knew simple maths , a total of 10,000,000 humans were left behind to survive in these bunkers , they were all put in cryo tubes for safe keeping until our home heals itself .

I was in bunker 272 in Manhattan . The day I saw the Axiom land in New York , is only the beginning of the return of the other starliners .

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading this , this is just the introduction to the story and I hope I got off in a good start . Anyway if you like it don't forgot to review and like the story and if I get enough reviews , maybe I'll wright a better one .<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I was on top of one of the tall buildings of Manhattan looking through a binoculars with the BnL symbol on it . As to how I look like , I was wearing a worn out sandy brown robe with my head covered with the hood with a barrett .50 cal  on my back . I am not advanced like all those other robots BnL created , that's why I have all this , the gun's one thing BnL didn't create , even though it's old it still packs a punch .

As I was looking through the binoculars searching for a particular hot spot where it might have interesting objects . Staying at Bunker 272 as a guardsmen looking after all the 10,000 humans in cryo tubes can become boring even for a robot like me , so I'v taken up the habit of being a collector and find interesting things to bring back to add to my collection .

Anyway , back to business . As I was looking through the binoculars trying to look for a potential hot spot , I was about to cut my losses and head back when out of the corner of my eye , I saw something bright .

Through my binoculars I looked to see what it was '' Looks like my luck finally took a turn . '' I thought to myself as I saw Axiom Return Vehicle landing just off in a distance . I put back my binoculars and headed for a rope that was hooked up to the edge of the building . Every new building I come to I always put a long rope from top to bottom so I can get up and down easily .

I hooked up to the rope and started sliding down the tall building . When I was on the ground , I unhooked the rope and started running in the direction of where the AXR landed . When I finally got there I took cover behind a large boulder and used my binoculars to look at what the AXR was doing now .

Turns out it was just about to unlock the capsule to the EVE probe . It took a few seconds and finally it cracked open like a nut and the EVE probe rise from the ground , head and arms apart from it's body . When it comes to making advance robots , BnL sure know what they are doing .

The probe began to test it's equipment , it first started with it's scanner , scanning bare ground and then it's hover , well it's fine . After it's testing the ship started to power up and lift off the ground , in a minute the ship disappeared into the sky and the probe was technically left alone with the exception of me .

The probe looked around it's surroundings , lifted up into the air and blasted off in the direction behind breaking the sound barrier intently , glad my sound sensors didn't pop .

* * *

><p><strong>I know , kind of short but it's been a while since I posted this chapter , decided to do an early post rather then later , I'll try to write longer ones next time , anyways ...<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW !**


End file.
